Delicate Skill
by PeaceLovePasta
Summary: Yes, another OC story on FanFiction. No, okay, I actually did try. Melody is just another commoner, though she's had gymnastics and dance drilled into her mind since she could walk. Who knew it would be enough to get her into a prestigious school? Who knew that people there would be so strange. MoriXOC, and probably implied twincest, but I think that should be a given.
1. (Intro) My Haruhi Might Be In Danger

"What do you_ mean_ you're not coming to the host club today, Haruhi?" Tamaki whined, sticking out his lower lip and pouting like a child.

"I told you already- I was asked to show a new student around." She answered with a sigh, not at all phased by his dramatic reaction, which she was way too used to. "I'll be back tomorrow, so stop panicking over it, Senpai."

"You're right!" Tamaki's smile quickly returned, and again Haruhi had to wonder if he was actually bipolar, or if it was all just an act. Either honestly seemed possible. Though it went virtually undetected, the blonde's eyes flashed with one of his signature _I-have-a-devious-plan_ looks as he made a split-second glance at the Hitachiin twins. "Just promise Daddy that you'll be safe."

She didn't even hesitate, let alone promise anything, as she straightened her tie and turned to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow, Senpai."

* * *

It took a few minutes in Tamaki's corner of rejection, but soon enough he got over the moment and walked over to the Hitachiin twins, who were each sprawled out on couches facing each other, laughing at something that Tamaki hadn't heard, and didn't care about at the moment.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!"

"Yes, Boss?" They replied in unison, stopping their laughter and looking over at him. Surely this meant Tamaki had a plan, and surely that meant something interesting, even if it probably was destined to completely fail.

"Haruhi is showing a new student around, and I fear he might try and kidnap her, or worse, seduce her! I need you two to watch them, and make sure that doesn't happen."

"Wait, Haruhi is showing someone around?" Hikaru repeated questioningly. "Why her?"

"Well, why _not_ her?" Tamaki answered, as if he'd been personally assaulted by the seemingly innocent question.

"She isn't exactly the most prestigious student in the school. No offense." Kaoru explained, seemingly in tune with his brother's exact reasoning. "If not for her scholarship, she wouldn't be here."

"So?" The club leader shot back. "That doesn't mean that Haruhi isn't perfect in every single way, which is why the new guy will be all over her! Now stop asking questions and go after them!"

"Okay!" The twins chimed in unison, standing up simultaneously, which honestly looked like a mirror act even to Tamaki, who was more than used to how the twins truly seemed joined at the hip. They were more in search of fun than actually helping him, glad to have something to do other than lounge around before the club opened. They left out the doors, scampering down the hallway to spy on Haruhi and whoever this new kid was.

Kyoya, who seemed to just appear behind Tamaki once the twins were out of sight (but he always seemed to do that, so again it was nothing new), sighed, which made his presence known before he began to speak. "The club is due to open in fifteen minutes, and now the twins and Haruhi will all be absent."

"Well, this is really important." Tamaki assured. "My little Haruhi might be in danger!"

"She is in danger," Kyoya answered, "of never being able to pay off her debt." With that, he pushed his glasses up on his nose, and turned to go.

* * *

**A/N: So you clicked on this. You probably read the description, but let me just clarify something: This story will have an OC. The OC will be female, and eventually shipped with Mori. If you have a problem with that, then just go. I purposely made an intro chapter without my OC, so that you could get used to my writing style and decide whether or not you think you want to read this. If you plan to just flame about Mary-Sues or something, then you can just go. While constructive criticism is always appreciated, flaming and mindless hate comments will be deleted, and PMs will be ignored. This is my story. I can write it how I want. Deal? Good, because otherwise I'll smash your face and curse your unborn children. **

**Aaaaand, on a lighter note, for those who are following ****_And Soon He'll Be Gone,_**** I'm SO sorry. I had planned to write a huge dramatic ending, but I could never word it well enough, so feh. I'm not sure if it'll ever get done, but I haven't given up yet. **

**3 Kii**


	2. Twinception

**Yaaaaay, the first REAL chapter is done. It's actually been done for days, but only handwritten. The second chapter is nearly done as well, but urgh...typing...**

**Also, I just randomly got ideas for little one-shots while writing this, and I'm like ****_No. Brain. Focus._**** but that doesn't usually work.**

**So, in case it's not obvious, I use italics for thoughts, since this character is a very spacey person and just thinks to herself a lot.**

**I hope you like it, and before you comment with anything about a Mary-Sue, I'll let you know that this character is loosely based on a weird merge of my girlfriend's and my personalities. (*coughISwearIfYou'reAGayHaterThenI'mGoingToEatYou cough*) If it seems too Mary-Sue-ish, my explanation is that my girlfriend is perfect in my mind, and I miss her a lot at the moment. SoNikIfYou'reReadingThisILoveYouLots.**

**Anyway, enough with my sappy attempt at romance. ON WITH LE HOST CLUB.**

**Also, a disclaimer: With the line of "Is she a transgender or something?" It's not meant to be offensive at all. It's just like a thinking-of-possible-explanations-of-why-a-girl-lo oks-manly kind of thing, so please don't comment on that. Okay. Awesomesauce. Okay. I'll actually stop boring you now with my rambling.**

* * *

Haruhi stood in the large front hallway of the school, just waiting for the new student who was supposed to meet her there almost thirty minutes ago. She was honestly about to give up, as the host club was just about to open, and she could still make it back in time, and hopefully not have her debt increase anymore.

Then she saw it: Not a limousine, not a sports car….no. She saw a pickup truck. Haruhi could've laughed, not in a rude way, but just at the thought of seeing an average everyday vehicle in front of such a prestigious high school. It was strange, and simply seemed out of place.

A girl climbed out of the passenger seat of the car, pulling a bag with her that she slung over her shoulder. She waved to the man driving, before running up, pushing open the doors, and entering the school. "I…um…Sorry I'm late." I hope she isn't too upset_. I didn't know the city was so busy this time of day._

The girl had jet black hair, too dark to be natural. It was stick-straight, minus a single wave that indicted a ponytail line. She was in a purple tank top that was nearly skin-tight, and a pair of black skinny jeans. Her shoes were a pair of old, worn black sneakers. She was shorter than Haruhi by at least an inch or two, but they had completely different builds. The girl had very broad shoulders and muscular arms and legs, which did contrast strangely with her otherwise petite size. Her clothing choices only accentuated it.

"Don't worry." Haruhi answered with a shake of her head. "I'm Haruhi Fujioka."

"Melody." The girl returned, before sticking her hand out. _Wow, okay. A good-looking guy and I decide to shake his hand? Good move. Eh….now what? If I pull away, it'll look weird._

Haruhi hesitated for a moment, but shook her hand lightly. "Come on. I'll show you around the school." She turned, beginning to walk down the main hallway.

Melody followed her, a strange thought brewing in the back of her mind, though she deemed it ridiculous immediately. _He's really gentle, and looks feminine, even in loose clothes. Oh well, it's none of my business. If he…er….she is a transvestite or something, that's not anything I need to know about._

"So, Melody," the awkward he-she started, "why are you transferring to Ouran?" Seeing as she wasn't exactly in a designer mini-dress and heels, Haruhi doubted that money was a reason. It was probably something like-

"A scholarship." Melody seemingly finished her thought. "I'm a gymnast."

"Oh." Haruhi could already tell that they had nothing in common. She'd never been athletic. "I'm here on a scholarship too, but mine is academic."

_No way._ Melody was silent for a few minutes. "I think I read about you in the paper." She recalled the face of a smiling girl, next to an article about Ouran and scholarships and things like that. _But…Haruhi is a boy._

"You did?" Haruhi stopped, seeming confused. "When?"

"At the end of last year, there was something about someone getting into the school on a scholarship, but now that I think about it, that student was-"

"A girl." Haruhi finished for her. "I know."

"So, that was you?" _I knew it. But…this is awkward now. Maybe I shouldn't have brought it up. What if he-…er…she is transgender or something? It's obviously supposed to be a secret, but am I just supposed to-_

"Sorry. It's hard to explain." Haruhi glanced around, but they were alone in the hallway. "I knocked an expensive vase over, and I don't have the money to pay for it, so I started working at the host club to pay off the debt instead."

"Oh." _I was worried about this school being too uptight and prestigious, but I guess not, if they let her get away with dressing like a guy for however long she's been here. I'm still not sure if I'm just supposed to refer to her as a guy or what._

Before either of them said anything else, laughter erupted from behind a doorway.

Melody jumped at the noise, startled, but Haruhi just looked over in the direction of the noise and frowned. "Oh no…" She took a few steps closer, and two redhead identical twins appeared.

"Hi, Haruhi." They said in unison, still snickering.

"Are you two spying on me?" Haruhi was clearly annoyed.

"Maybe." The replied, once again speaking perfectly in time with one another.

_Am I seeing double_? Melody wondered. _They seem like the same person. I've met twins before, but they didn't act like they had the same brain. Is it a trick of some sort? And…why are they laughing? Is it me? Do I look weird? I practiced handsprings for two hours before this; of course I look weird! Wait, they're staring at me. Did they say something? Gah, I zoned out while they were talking to me, didn't I?_ "…What?"

"We said hello." They chuckled at her confusion.

"Oh, hi." She replied, wanting to just melt into the floor, though she smiled a bit. "I'm Melody."

"I'm Hikaru." One of them said.

"And I'm Kaoru."

"So you're not the same person." _Oh. My. Gosh. I just said that out loud._

They burst into a fit of laughter. "No, we're not."

Then quit talking at the same time. It's confusing. "Oh…right. I was just kidding."

The two of them walked closer, ending with Hikaru on her right side and Kaoru on her left. Both of them bent closer to her, as if they were examining her_. I hope they know I probably smell like chalk and sweat right now._

"Don't scare her." Haruhi warned. "She's a new student."

"We won't." One of them assured. _Wait? Which one?_

"Wait." The other said after a few seconds, and the two of them locked eyes. "A _new _student?"

"That must mean…" The first one, who Melody decided was probably Kaoru (even though it actually wasn't), leaned closer to her face, and his brother followed suit.

"A scholarship! You're a commoner just like Haruhi!" They finished in unison.

Melody jumped again at the sudden change in their volume, and took a step back from them. _Oh my gosh, they're trying to give me a heart attack! Wait…what did they call me? A commoner? Is that supposed to be derogatory? Well, I guess to them I am a commoner, but how am I supposed to answer? 'Thanks'? Well, they seem excited about it, so—_

"There's nothing wrong with not being rich." Haruhi scolded, before turning on her heel and beginning to walk. "Come on. We have more of the school to see."

Melody nodded and followed, somewhat anxious to get away from the twins. They were already confusing.


End file.
